Conventionally, a spark ignition type gasoline engine that directly injects fuel into a cylinder is known. As characteristic technology of this type of engine, there is widely known a method in which the fuel is injected in a compression stroke at the time of starting, an air-fuel mixture is caused to be deviated to the vicinity of an ignition plug, an ignition timing is retarded at the same time, a ratio of combustion not generating an effective torque, that is, so-called afterburning is increased to raise an exhaust temperature, and activation of a catalyst is accelerated to reduce unburned hydrocarbon (hereinafter, referred to as HC) in an exhaust. As a background art of this technical field, there is JP 8-291729 A (PTL 1).